When a vehicle is serviced, it is a common practice to hang a disposable service tag on the rear-view mirror of the vehicle that has been left for service by the vehicle owner. The disposable service tag is used to identify the vehicle and to summarize the service that is being performed on the vehicle. In addition, the disposable service tag may have a key tag that identifies the ignition key and the vehicle owner to the corresponding vehicle.
Systems and methods for displaying vehicle identifying information are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,857,085; 8,220,188; 7,373,749; 7,246,459; 7,225,568; 5,915,330; 5,691,012; 3,508,356; 3,150,296; 2,957,261, in U.S. Published Application Nos. 2009/0013573, 2007/0234615, 2008/0067177, 2004/0148830, 2004/0016160, and available at http://www.watdasi.com/mirrortagsystem.aspx. In general, these systems use disposable tags for vehicle identification by parking and servicing businesses. These disposable tags, generally made from paper, generate a lot of waste and therefore, such use by the parking and servicing businesses isn't environment friendly.
A reusable automotive service tag would help reduce waste to the service provider and reduce the cost of obtaining new service tags for each automobile to be serviced. Accordingly, the need exists for a reusable automotive service tag, and a method of using the same.